


What You Started

by Coolcats999



Category: Star Wars
Genre: Force Bond, force ghost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:22:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26760574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coolcats999/pseuds/Coolcats999
Summary: “Grandfather... I will finish what you started.”Ben finishes what his Grandfather started, just not the way he thought he would.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	What You Started

Ben doesn’t know much about his grandfather, really. A fallen Jedi, a strong Force user, powerful Sith. 

But was that his grandfather or Darth Vader? Or are they one and the same? Despite coming back to the light, he is no less confused. 

Palpatine never said how Anakin Skywalker went to the Dark Side, why he felt it was necessary. Did his master try to kill him too?

All he knows as he climbs up the chasm on Exogol trying to get back to Rey is that he doesn’t care anymore. When he’s finally near the top, he hears a deafening boom. 

As the temple falls around him, he feels the disturbance in The Force. At first he thinks it’s Palpatine but then he notices the Force Bond fading.

He somehow gets to the top despite the broken hip and ribs. He stumbles forward, falls once, then through sheer will gets to her.

He puts her in his lap but the moment he does, he knows without a doubt she’s dead.

He doesn’t care about his obsession to be like Darth Vader, he just wants to save the one he loves.

He picks up Rey, putting her head on his shoulder hugging her. wracks his brain for a solution and can only think of one: Force Heal.

He’s not even sure if he can. Whether he has the strength to. He knows he’ll die but she deserves to live much more than he does.

He sets her back in his lap, puts his hands on her stomach, and takes all of his energy and transfers it into her.

At first, Ben thinks he’s failed, that it’s too late, when she puts her hand on his.

She sits up. “Ben.”

He doesn’t respond, so Rey leans forward and kisses him. When she pulls back, she thinks she’s made a mistake when Ben gives a big smile.

The moment is over when Ben falls back to the ground. She tries to help but he’s already disappearing into the Force. 

The next thing he knows, he’s standing before a man with blonde hair and blue eyes.

“I’m proud of you, Grandson.”

Ben’s speechless. All the years he wanted to be like Vader but now he realizes his mistake. 

Anakin speaks up. “You did the one thing I never could.”

Ben looks at him, confused.

He smiles. “Palpatine told me that if I went to the Dark, I could save Padmé. I was so caught up in the strength of the Dark, I ended up killing her instead.” 

“So I-“

He laughs. “Finished what I started.”

Ben smiles, finally at peace.


End file.
